


Merciless Beauty

by Sunnyside51



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyside51/pseuds/Sunnyside51
Summary: Alaric Saltzman was in Cairo, Egypt following a lead on a promising possible student. However, even he didn't expect his entire future to change in the very next moment.





	1. Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story inspired by jazzywazzy08's Rust & Stardust.  
> This takes place after the season 8 finale.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a reminder that the way things happened in the show didn't happen in the same order as I wrote them. I moved them around to fit my needs.

"Ric?"

Alaric turned around in surprise. "Bonnie?" He smiled brightly at the witch he hadn't seen in so long. "Where the hell have you been? C'mere!" Bonnie happily walked into his arms, holding him as tightly as she could.

"It's so good to see you." She closed her eyes and breathed into his ear.

He took a step back to take a good look at her. The woman he was looking at was a far cry from the teenage girl he met in Mystic Falls. Of course, there were things that didn't change about Bonnie. Her heart stopping smile and sharp, green eyes that could call anybody's bullshit. No, the real difference was the air of confidence that surrounded her, the way she held herself. It's as if she knew that the world was at her fingertips and nothing could stand in her way.

Bonnie smirked a bit, "I haven't changed too much have I?"

Alaric chuckled. "Trust me. You've only gotten more beautiful since the last time I saw you. Out of all the places in the world, what are you doing here?"

"I'm staying in the area. I met some witches during my travels and we're all together learning new spells and culture." Bonnie shrugged "What are you doing here? Raiding tombs for that gifted school of yours?" she teased.

"No, no. I got a lead on a new potential student, but every time I get close he seems to disappear. I'm heading back home tomorrow afternoon."

"Well I would help if I could, but I don't know that many people around here myself. Why don't you take a night off and we can catch up, say over dinner?" Bonnie offered.

Alaric lowered his head for a moment as a smile appeared upon his lips. "That would be great. I can't tell you how long it's been since I had dinner without two kids yelling over each other."

"Fantastic!" Bonnie beamed "My number is still the same so text me when you're ready." She slowly backed away. "I have a meeting in ten minutes, but I'll see you later. Don't keep me waiting." She winked playfully.

* * *

After all these years, Bonnie was finally going after what she wanted. Back in Mystic falls, she was always on someone's beck and call. Damon would call her town witch, judgy, Bonnie the teenage witch. She got tired of putting everyone else before herself. Now, she's older, more confident in her abilities, and ready to take what _she_ wants.

In truth, Bonnie has always had an attraction to Alaric. From day one, there was always something about him that kept her interest. She liked to reminisce about their trip through Europe. Visiting museums, late night dinners, wine tastings, and watching sunsets. Just the thought of him made her bite her lip in sexual frustration.

For that reason alone, she had to see him again.

The perfect opportunity came when she and Caroline had their weekly phone call. She mentioned that Alaric was going to Egypt and Bonnie decided that it was the perfect timing.

He was still so handsome. The way he held her close, the feeling of his strong back at her fingertips, chests pressed together. Seeing him again was worth the elation she felt in that moment. 

A buzzing from her phone shook her out of her thoughts.

_Hey Bonnie, it's Ric. I'm free after 7 so let me know where we can meet._

_Pick me up at my hotel room. Fairmont Nile City Hotel. I hope you appreciate what I wear tonight. I thought of you when I picked it out ;D - Bonnie_

Bonnie smiled to herself. She looked in the mirror ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair.

* * *

Alaric stood outside of Bonnie's hotel suite contemplating whether or not to knock on the door. He felt like she was giving off strange signals. The extra tight hug, the winks, and the flirty text she sent back. _If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was coming on to me._

At long last, he lifted his hand only for the door to open before he could knock.

"I was wondering how long it would take you." said Bonnie as she leaned against the door jamb. "Please, come in." She lifted herself away from the door to let him in.

Only when he was completely in the room did he notice that she was only wearing a bathrobe. The material was so thin, it left nothing to the imagination.

"Would you like to sit down?" she asked while leading him to the couch. "I hope you don't mind staying in. Going out doesn't seem so appealing after a long day of research."

"Tell me about it." Ric sighed as he relaxed against the plush couch. "Do you know how many books I have that are written in gaulish? It's one of the hardest languages I have had to decipher and I still have trouble with it."

Bonnie leaned forward to reach the bucket on the glass coffee table. "It sounds like both of us could use a drink. I hope you don't mind, I ordered some wine before you came up. Would you like a glass?" Bonnie inquired as she looked over her shoulder.

"Sure, why not." She poured both of them a glass and proposed a toast.

"To seeing each other again and hopefully, new experiences." she whispered.

After taking a sip, she turned to him. "So, speaking of deciphering languages, how's it going raising two daughters?" she spoke slyly.

Alaric's face lit up at the mention of his children. "They are flourishing at the school. It's great for them to be able to interact with kids just like them. We have counselors, a knowledgeable librarian, and of course there is always a spot for a powerful witch who knows a lot about occult studies." he hinted.

"Ric…" Bonnie sighed in exasperation, "You know it's not gonna happen. At least not yet."

"I know…..but, I can still try." He reassured.

"I would also like to know how the headmaster is doing." Bonnie smirked.

"The headmaster is trying to find a balance," he sighed, "I have multiple students to protect, including Hope Mikaelson," Bonnie raised her eyebrows at that one, "Protect the town, and try to be the best father I can be with the limited time that I have." he revealed. "There are times where I think I'm not doing enough."

Bonnie reached out and turned his face towards her. "Listen to me," she began, "I have seen you with those girls and I hear how you treat your students. There is no doubt in my mind that you do everything that you can possibly do. Never second guess yourself." She gazed deeply into his eyes.

The next moment was a blur. Later, if anyone asked them who moved in first, they wouldn't remember. Their lips were pressed together only for a second before they pulled back. Once he saw the acceptance in her eyes, Alaric moved in again.

They kissed hungrily, moving their lips together before they ran out of oxygen. He began to kiss her neck, while she took in short shaky breaths. His right hand slowly slid up her thigh, trying to stimulate all of their senses. He took a moment to breathe and whispered, "Are you sure?", looking to give her an out.

Before he could blink, she's straddled his lap. "Trust me." She murmured. "I'm sure of you." She slowly untied the sash of her robe and he watched it slip from her shoulders.

Rich, bronze skin filled his vision.

The kiss that came next ignited a fire between the two of them. They were like animals, nipping and sucking at every inch of exposed skin they could reach. She pressed her body closer to his as she quickly unbuttoned his dress shirt. One he removed his arms, he groaned in relief to be able to feel her skin against his. The hand that gripped her hip slowly trailed down to the soft flesh between her thighs.

They both groaned once his fingers made contact. He couldn't believe how wet she was. His fingers were coated instantly. Without even meaning to, the tip of his index finger slipped inside of her. A whimper slipped from her lips and her eyelashes brushed her cheeks.

"Oh god, please!", she panted. She slowly leaned forward to rest her forehead against his.

Alaric couldn't believe that the beautiful woman on his lap was pleading with him. It felt like a dream. He slowly pushed two fingers inside of her and she began to rock her hips to the rhythm he had set.

She ran her left hand over the side of her breast and down to let it join his.

 _What did I do to deserve this?_ He thought.

He felt her flutter and tighten around his fingers. She melted against him, content to stay in his grasp.

 _This woman deserves to be worshipped._ He cradled her naked body against his as he carried her to the bed.

She looked gorgeous - her soft skin, full lips, and firm breasts tempting him to continue. Quickly undressing his lower half, he joined her on the bed.

He splayed his fingers across her flat stomach and felt her soft breathing. His hands moved over her curvy hips, down to her toned thighs and slowly spread her open.

She lifted a hand to his face, thumb caressing the apple of his cheek, and smiled softly at him.

That was all he needed.

He completely lost himself in her. Inch by glorious inch, he sank deeper into her body until his hips were flush with hers. It was as if the world had stopped completely. In that moment there was no sound…..no heartbeats…..no breathing.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting to get him as close as she possibly could.

His movements were frantic, nearly desperate, trying to get a release. He raised her legs higher against his torso.

She begged him to go faster, harder, deeper. Bonnie was only falling deeper into the abyss. Her head was spinning and there were fireworks behind her eyelids. She was so close.

He moved his thumb over her clit in small fast circles, urging her to reach her peak. She dragged her fingernails down his back. They began to tense up, shaking and gasping for air.

At long last, Alaric slowly collapsed against Bonnie. She ran her hands up and down his back, enjoying the weight of his body on hers.

Alaric smiled into her neck. "How the hell did this happen?" he gently kissed her pulse point.

Bonnie dragged her fingers through his hair, breathing in his scent. "I have no clue," she said quietly, "I know I don't want to stop."

He lifted his head to stare at her. "Neither do I."

For the rest of the night, the room was only filled with soft moans, slight whimpers, and deep groans.

* * *

Alaric woke up on his back, sun shining in his eyes. He heard humming coming from the other side of the room and the events of last night slowly came to mind.

Pressure on the other side of the bed knocked him out of his thoughts. Bonnie leaned over him in a towel while biting her lip. "Good morning, handsome." She purred.

"Good morning, what time is it?"

She peered over at the clock. "7:38. What time did you plan to leave for the airport?"

"Not until ten."

"Since you have a couple hours, how about we have a repeat of last night's fun." Bonnie suggested as she slowly straddled his hips and nuzzled his neck.

"This is all happening so fast. Shouldn't we talk about this?" he questioned.

Bonnie placed her hands on either side of his face. "Look, we don't have to make this into a big deal. If this is where it ends, that's okay. However, if you want to keep this up, that's okay too."

Alaric moved his hands to her waist and looked into her eyes. "I don't want to miss out on something good."

"Then you don't have to." She ripped the towel off of her body and laughed as he rolled her onto her back.

* * *

Bonnie and Alaric spent what felt like hours kissing at the entrance of her suite. They finally parted with small smiles on their lips.

"Call me when you get home safe, alright?" she said.

"As soon as I get settled," he promised. He turned and walked towards the elevator.

She watched his back for a few seconds before slowly closing the door. She leaned against it for a second and let out a large squeal as she flopped on the bed.

_I finally got him._


	2. When Love Arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a reminder that the way things happened in the show didn't happen in the same order as I wrote them. I moved them around to fit my needs.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

* * *

Alaric met Bonnie when she was sixteen, but since she was an underage student, the thought of finding her attractive never even crossed his mind.

Until they were at Whitmore.

There was no denying her beauty then.

He saw the looks that she gave him. The lingering touches. Her pouty lips just inches from his when they were facing each other. But his favorites were the low cut tops she would wear.

They tantalizing glimpse of her breasts made him want to give into her subtle advances.

He probably would have expressed his interest in her earlier, but there was always a supernatural situation that involved them or one of their friends.

He fell in love with Jo, Bonnie fell in love with Enzo, then he had children to think about and she went into hiding from the Armory.

There was never a good point in time where they were both single with no drama.

Until his last recruitment trip.

* * *

  _ **Seven months later**_

The last seven months had been a rollercoaster for the lovers who became an _official_ couple after a very serious conversation five months ago. Since the girls already had the experience of a dating parent, it wasn't that hard to tell them he was seeing someone. He and Caroline reassured them that they were going to be his priority in this situation and then he waited.

Today had been marked on his calendar for weeks. Today was the day that Bonnie came back to Mystic Falls.

It had been a month since they had a real date and he couldn't wait another minute. Phone calls and video chats could never compare to seeing her in person.

He had everything planned out. A nice dinner, a moonlit walk through the park and dessert at her place.

Josie and Lizzie, along with Caroline, gave them the okay as long as they got to spend time with Bonnie all day the next day.

As soon as they dropped her suitcases off at her house, he whisked her off to a quiet meal that _wasn't_ at the Mystic Grill.

Their laced fingers resting on the table felt so right.

"God, I missed you." He looked at her with so much adoration.

"I missed you too." Bonnie hesitated before grabbing his other hand. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's going on?"

"We've been seeing each other for a few months and I think it would be easier for us if I moved back to town." She gave him a tentative smile.

"Are you serious?"

"Very serious, but if I move back, I'm going to need a job. Is that position still available?"

"There's always a place for you." He let out a delighted chuckle and gave her a sweet peck.

"What do you think about skipping the walk in the park?" She asked while she nibbled on his neck.

"Sounds better than the dessert I had planned." He pulled her closer and initiated a deep, lingering kiss.

* * *

Alaric pressed Bonnie up against the door of her house. Their lips were fused together as they moved to get inside.

Bonnie broke the kiss to turn and unlock the door. They laughed as they stumbled into the entryway.

Their lips were connected once more and his hands ran over her ass. His lips locked onto her collar bone. "You're so beautiful." He said in a deep, raspy voice.

"Show me how beautiful you think I am." She slowly unzipped the front of her dress until she was only wearing a pair of navy blue underwear.

Alaric lifted her until she was perched on the entryway table. He latched onto her nipple and savored the sweetness from her silky skin.

Bonnie moaned softly and gripped the hairs on his neck. She tightened her legs around his waist to get more friction.

Her panties were tightly gripped in his hands as he slowly slid them down her luscious legs.

His lips finally made their way down her body, towards the place that's been aching for his touch all day and her head fell back in ecstasy.

* * *

The exhausted couple laid in bed and tried to catch their breath.

"That was more intense than usual." Bonnie mused as she cuddled into Alaric's chest.

"Mmmm. Well we did have a good reason to celebrate."

He loved the feeling of her body in his arms. He'd been thinking about it for a while and what he felt for her couldn't be contained anymore.

"I love you." The sentiment was whispered in the crown of her head.

Bonnie's head popped up. "What did you say?" She had to make sure it wasn't her mind playing tricks.

"I love you." He stated loud and clear.

She gave him a dazed smile. "I love you too." Soft kisses were pressed against his neck.

"What are you doing?"

Green eyes look straight into his. "We have something new to celebrate."

He felt the heat behind each kiss she trailed down his body.

There was a sharp intake of breath. "Holy shit!"

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a pair of wide, hypnotic eyes looking up at him.

* * *

A high pitched scream echoed the hallways and pierced the walls of Salvatore school.

"Tell me how it happened!" Caroline yelled.

"Caroline, calm down!" Bonnie laughed as she was held in the arms of her blonde friend. "We came back from dinner and being together felt so amazing. We both felt it, so we just said it. Sweetie, why are you crying?"

Caroline pulled back. "I can't help it. My best friend is coming back home and she's in love. We're gonna work together _and_ see each other all the time." She gave Bonnie a tearful look. "I missed you."

"I missed you more." She said as she wiped a few stray tears away.

"You're timing is perfect though. The semester is almost over, so that means we will have the whole summer to hang out and come up with a good lesson plan for your class." Caroline was practically floating.

"Yeah and maybe we'll take a cooking class." Sarcasm dripped from every word.

"Okay. I know you didn't mean that, but I am _so_ putting that on the list." She started writing on her to-do list.

"You better not!" Bonnie tried to grab the notebook and Caroline quickly turned out of her reach.

"What's going on in here?" Alaric walked in with a box full of books.

"Nothing at all. Bonnie just needs to get on board with the 'Best Friend Summer Of Fun'."

"Summer Of Fun?" Bonnie gave her a bemused look.

"Don't say it like that. You have to put some pep into it. Bonnie and Caroline's Summer Of Fun!" Caroline cheered.

Bonnie shook her head, used to her friend's antics. "What's in the box?"

"Dorian found some more books on folklore and had them sent here. I was reading through some of them and there's a whole section on mummies. How cool is that?" Alaric flipped through the book to show them.

Their eyes met on either side of him. "Very cool."

"Okay, so it's not cool to you guys, but I think it's pretty amazing."

"So...about my new job. Are you sure that the girls are okay with this?" Bonnie was nervous. She didn't want to intrude on their lives all at once if they weren't comfortable.

Caroline looked up in surprise. "Yeah! We talked about it and they love having you around. All they can talk about is the spells you can teach them over break. Well, that and how much they can't wait to get away from Hope."

Alaric moved the box to his desk. "You're worrying too much. If it was a problem, we would know. Lizzie isn't one to keep what she doesn't like to herself."

"We all know that." Bonnie said as she flopped on the couch.

Caroline's phone started ringing. "Oh! It's the party rental service."

Ric looked confused. "Party rental service? What for?"

"The big end of the year/beginning of summer bash I'm throwing." Alaric started to protest.

"Ric think about the children," She started to back out of the room, "They will have such a good time and we can introduce our new staff member. It'll be great!" She put the phone to her ear and ran out of the room.

"Oh my god." Alaric closed his eyes in exasperation.

"You know Care loves a good party." She tried to placate him as she stood and walked towards the window. "I never thought I would miss this place. When I left, I couldn't wait to get out of here."

Alaric stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well we're glad you're back."

Bonnie looked out of the large window overlooking the school grounds full of happy kids. "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm thinking about doing a series of one-shots. I already have a couple of chapters written.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A very big thank you to Scorpio_Karma for reading my story and giving me the confidence to post it. This is a one-shot for now. Please leave a review.


End file.
